My Life For Wings
by Kanami Aya
Summary: Hinata mengubah hidupnya menjadi seorang peri. Demi Naruto. Cinta pertamanya. Namun manusia hanya merencana. Takdir yang bicara. Straight/Au/Ooc
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer  
**© Masahsi Kishimoto

**Pairing  
**NaruHina _Slight_ NaruSaku _slight_ SasuHina

**Warning  
**Straight. Au. Ooc  
Romance/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort

**Rate  
**T for Teeneger

**Inspiration  
**Sebuah novel berjudul  
'Peri Danau Teratai'

**Summary**  
Hinata mengubah hidupnya menjadi seorang peri.  
Demi Naruto.  
Cinta pertamanya.  
Namun manusia hanya merencana.  
Takdir yang bicara.

**Note  
**Disini Sakura adik kandung Sasuke.

**My Life For Wings  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status**  
In-Progres

**Chapter 1  
**Menunggu

**Don't Like, Don't Read  
RnR**

* * *

.

.

.

**Pengantar**

Hinata membuka matanya meskipun terasa berat. Perlahan matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan wajah pria didepannya.

"Kamu sudah baikan?" Tanyanya sambil membantu Hinata duduk.

"Siapa kamu? Dimana aku?" Hinata merasa panik.

"Kamu di rumah aku. Kemarin aku temukan kamu pingsan di tengah hutan. Aku Naruto, peri air di danau ini." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum ramah. Senyum yang tak bisa dilupakan Hinata.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, sepasang mata mengawasi dengan mata penuh siasat.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

_**Delapan tahun kemudian.**_

Hinata duduk termenung di bawah jembatan air terjun di taman depan rumah pohonya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat beberapa remaja datang menyaksikan indahnya air terjun didepan rumahnya. Hatinya tergugah saat menyaksikan betapa riangnya menjadi seorang manusia dan bukannya peri seperti dirinya.

Sudah sejak delapan tahun tahun yang lalu Hinata hidup sebagai peri, ia sudah lupa bagaimana bahagianya menjadi remaja normal layaknya remaja yang disaksikannya pagi tadi.

Keputusannya menjadi peri diambilnya seminggu setelah dirinya ditolong seseorang ditaman yang kini menjadi rumahnya.

Saat itu Hinata tengah terkelapar lemah setelah berjalan tiga hari tanpa henti dan tiadanya bekal untuk memulihkan tenaganya Selain air mineral.

Hinata terpisah dari tim pelindung satwa langka saat berjelajah dihutan. Namun maut belum menjemputnya, karena Naruto hadir untuk menolongnya. Seorang peri yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk mengikutinya menjadi seorang peri.

Hinata berharap ia bisa bertemu dengannya pria itu lagi jika ia mengikutinya menjadi seorang peri. Karena Hinata tau dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

**Konoha Jail (Penjara Konoha) **

"Sudah delapan tahun kamu dipenjara Naruto, kengapa kamu masih tidak mau mengucapkan nama wanita itu?" Tanya Kyuubi kakak Naruto saat di menarapenjara.

"Dia tidak salah apa-apa kak. Apa salahnya jika dia harus dihukum mati hanya karena melihat wujud asliku sebagai peri?" Terlihat ada kesedihan dimata Naruto.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Kenapa kamu menampakkan diri asli kamu tanpa pelindung cahaya? Kamu taukan itu dilarang di dunia peri? Apa kamu mau dihukum disini selamanya hanya untuk menebus nyawa remaja itu?" Kyuubi terlihat kesal melihat reaksi adiknya tersebut.

"Bahkan aku rela menjadi budak musuh kerajaan peri, asal dia tetap hidup." Naruto tetap pada prinsipnya.

"Jangan ngomong sembarang kamu, kau mempertaruhkan nama baik keluargamu dengan berada di penjara ini." Kyuubi terdiam sambil menghela nafas.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu jatuh cinta padanya." Ucap Kyuubi berusaha menebak situaasi.

Sebenarnya apa yang kakak bicarakan?" Naruto berkilah. 'Bukan, bukan itu maksudku, aku tak mau lagi ada wanita yang mati gara-gara aku.' Batin Naruto.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Di sebuah pohin pinus yang mewarnahi hutan tempat Hunata tinggal. Terlihat Dirinya tengah terduduk bersama teman baiknya. Tepatnya teman baiknya setelah ia berubah menjadi seorang peri.

"Hinata. Bukankah tenang rasanya saat bisa melihat pemandangan hsehabis hujan seperti ini." Neji menghampiri Hinata dan duduk didekatnya.

"Emmm, aku juga merasakan hawa damai." Hinata memandang ujung langit didepannya.

"Benar." Angguk Neji.

"Ne, Neji-san. Hujannya sudah berhenti. Bukankah kau seharusnya membuat pelangi?." Tunjuk Hinata ke arah langit.

"Oh, benar. Hinata, sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu ya. Saatnya peri pelangi untuk bekerja." Ucap Neji kemudian terbang bersama teman lainya ke arah langit untuk membuat pelangi. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Andai saja dulu Naruto-kun seorang peri pelangi? Mungkin saat ini aku juga seorang peri pelangi, iri rasanya." Sesal Hinata karena ia seorang peri air, mengikuti jejak Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Kamu dimana? Udah delapan tahun aku menunggumu, tapi kamu seolah menghilang." Lanjutnya.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Dalam dunia peri setiap peri yang mati akan berubah jadi kunang-kunang, disana kehidupan kedua terjadi. Tapi saat kunang-kunang itu kembali mati, maka mereka akan jadi serbuk cahaya dan berkumpul di _Shinebox_.

Sebuah kotak tak terhingga yang menampung semua serbuk rubahan dari kunang-kunang yang telah mati. Dan hanya bisa diambil jika keluarga dari peri yang mati tersebut menginginkannya dengan mengucapkan satu mantra rahasia. Tidak ada yang pernah tau keberadaan Shinebox tersebut termasuk Sasuke.

Sakura mati delapan tahun yang lalu karena telat mendapatkan tubuh seorang manusia. Di dunia peri, terkadang ada pengecualina.

Setiap peri akan tetap hidup menjadi peri setelah kematiannya yang pertama jika ia bisa mendapatkan tubuh manusia sebagai pengganti mediasinya di kehidupan kedua, dan bukanlah menjadi kunang-kunang.

Tapi sayang Sasuke tak berhasil membawa tubuh manusia incarannya saat adiknya sedang sekarat. Kini ia tetap bertekat ingin menghidupkan kembali adik satu-satunya itu. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk mewujudkannya. Cara yang tak pernah digunakan selama ribuan tahun.

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong dibagian terlarang di negeri peri. Dicarinya sebuah buku mantra di dalam perpustakaan yang dulunya milik peri jahat. Tak sembarang peri bisa mencapai hingga ke pintu perpustakaan itu. Hanya segelintir peri yang mampu mencapainya dan kini Sasuke menjadi salah satunya.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikitpun di dalam perpustakaan yang terbilang tua itu. Bahkan untuk sekedar hewan kecil seperti nyamuk.

"_Seamorch_." Sasuke menyebutkan sebuah mantra untuk mencari apa yang diinginkannya.

Lalu ia duduk si desebuah jamur besar yang nampak berwarna cerah, dibagian samping perpustakaan. Dibacanya sebuah buku tebal dengan judul _'Rengkarnasi'_ yang ditulis dengan tulisan kanji. Dibukanya sebuah bab dengan judul yang sama.

Ratu Tsunade ( peri pertama di bumi ) menciptakan keturunannya, dan memberinya dua kali kesempatan untuk hidup. Namun Ratu mengubah mereka menjadi kunang-kunang di kehidupan kedua. Itu dilakukan untuk menyeimbangkan dunia peri karena setiap peri memiliki umur yang relatif panjang.

Tapi Orochimaru (salah satu peri tertua) tak pernah puas dengan apa yang sudah iya miliki. Ia menginginkan hidup yang lebih panjang, yaitu dengan menggunakan manusia menjadi wadahnya. Ia juga pernah mengembalikan seekor kunang-kunang menjadi peri dengan cara mengorbankan peri yang lain.

Cara yang paling tidak disukai Sang Ratu, sebab ia pun tak pernah menggunakan cara tersebut untuk dirinya. Dan kini Sasuke menginginkan cara itu untuk mengembalikan wujud adiknya.

"Mengorbankan peri lain?" Guman Sasuke penuh siasat. "Dimana aku bisa dapatkan peri yang rela menukar nyawanya?" Lanjut Sasuke

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Malam itu Naruto kembali teringat akan kenangan yang menyakitkan hatinya. Hatinya berteriak senang saat dilihatnya senyum Sakura untuk pertama kalinya. Sakura terlihat cantik bila tertawa, ada dua lesung pipit di pipinya, hal yang Naruto suka saat melihat wajah Sakura.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Aku ingin berubah menjadi peri lain." Tiba-tiba Sakura menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Untuk apa? aku sudah puas dengan statusmu yang sekarang." Disentuhnya wajah Sakura.

"Tapi aku tak pernah tega melihat mereka saat aku harus menjalankan tugasku. Aku serasa pembawa malapetaka." Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa kamu tau doa mereka? 'semoga dewa menghapus kemarau dari dunia ini' mereka meminta aku dihilangkan!." Kala itu Sakura terlihat sangat sedih di mata Naruto.

Siapa? siapa yang menempatkan Sakura menjadi peri kemarau? Jahadnya mereka memberi tugas yang berat untuk seseorang yang lembut seperti Sakura.

Disentuhnya pipi Sakura lembut. Cara yang sama setiap kali kekasihnya itu merajuk. Namun kali ini Naruto menyempatkan untuk mengecup bibir lembut Sakura. Sakura tersentak.

Naruto tipe pria yang menghargai dalam berhubungan. Jarang Sakura merasa jenuh atau kalah karena Naruto mendominasi. Naruto justru lebih sering mengalah. Sementara Sakura selalu manja. Namun Naruto seakan tak bisa berbuat banyak saat Sakura memulai lagi pembicaraan tentang tugasnya sebagai peri. Sebab Naruto tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Di dunia ini sama seperi dunia peri _Tinkerbell _. Pembagian tugas dan jenis peri. Namun di dunia peri ini kekuatan dan penugasan adalah sesuatu yang mutlak. Didapat karena garis keturunan. Maka dari itu. Meski seseorang tidak menyukai kekuatannya. Ia tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Penggolongan peri didasarkan pada lima elemen dasar. Angin. Api. Tanah. Air. Petir. Naruto termasuk pada elemen air. Sehingga dia seorang peri danau. Sementara Sakura termasuk pada elemen angin. Sehingga dia seorang peri kemarau.

Di dunia peri juga melarang hubungan diluar spesies kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Sebab keturunan yang dihasilkan jarang memiliki kekuatan peri. Karena adanya pencampuran kekuatan yang menyebabkan ketidakstabilan pada peri baru tersebut.

Kasus yang pernah terjadi. Keturunan yang dihasilkan dari peri berelemen api dan air. Anak yang dilahirkan menjadi mudah haus. Namun saat diberi minum anak tersebut mengeluarkan banyak penguapan. Dan akhirnya mennggal karena tidak adanya asupan.

Dan kini Naruto sedang menjalani kisah sembunyi-sembunyi dengan keasihnya. Sakura. Berharap tidak ada yang mengetahui. Kelyarga mereka sekalipun. Mereka berjanji tak akan memperduikan masalah keturunan. Asalkan tetap bersama. Itu sudah cukup.

**End of Flashback**

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri hutan tersembunyi kembali ke daerah asalnya. Ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki meski ia bisa saja terbang. Alasannya mudah. Meskin hutan tersembunyi ini adalah akses masuk ke daerah terlarang. Masih banyak yang melintasi hutan ini. Bedanya mereka terbang. Bukan berjalan.

Karena jarang sekali peri yang berani menyusuri hutan ini dengan berjalan. Kabar yang terdengar sangatlah tida nyaman di dengar. Beruntunglah Sasuke sudah mempersiapkannya sejak lama. Sehingga keluar masuk hutan ini tidaklah sulit bagi dirinya.

Sedikit lama waktu yang ia butuhkan hingga Sasuke sampai pada kawasan peri air. Di daerah sini sangat berbeda dengan daerahnya. Terasa sejuk. Rimbun. Rindang. Dan asri. Semuanya terlihat segar dan lembab. Tidak seperti daerahnya yang terasa panas. Kering. dan Gersang.

Sasuke terus melangkah menyusuri danau yang menyambutnya setelah ia melewati hutan pinus. Di sentuhnya air yang terasa menggoda. Namun kemudian matanya tertarik dengan sebuah air terjun yang terletak di ijing danau. Tanpa piker panjang Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju air terjun tersebut.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bebatuan antara celah air terjun disana. Geram ia melihatnya.

"Gadis itu? Bukankah dia...?

K-a-n-a-m-i ... A-y-a

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hei Minna  
Ide cerita ini udah ada sejak dulu  
Sebelum aku punya akun di FFN  
Ini cerita hanya jadi cerpen terabaikan

Beruntung aku bisa publish disini  
Soalnya pengen banget  
Fandom Naruto bener2 AU

Review...


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

** .**

**.**

**Disclaimer  
**Naruto**  
**© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing****  
**NaruHina _Slight_ NaruSaku _slight_ SasuHina

**Warning****  
**Straight. Au. Ooc (Pasti) Karena ini benar-benar fantasi  
Romance/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort/Death Character

**Rate****  
**T for Teenager

**Inspiration  
**Sebuah novel berjudul  
'Cinta Peri Danau Teratai'

**Summary **  
Hinata mengubah hidupnya menjadi seorang peri.  
Demi Naruto.  
Cinta pertamanya.  
Namun manusia hanya merencana.  
Takdir yang bicara.

**My Life For Wings****  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status**  
In-Progres

**Chapter 2****  
**Scenario of My Life

**Don't Like, Don't Read  
RnR**

* * *

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

Sasuke terus melangkah menyusuri danau yang menyambutnya setelah ia melewati hutan pinus. Di sentuhnya air yang terasa menggoda. Namun kemudian matanya tertarik dengan sebuah air terjun yang terletak di ujung danau. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju air terjun tersebut.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bebatuan antara celah air terjun disana. Geram ia melihatnya.

"Gadis itu? Bukankah dia...?"

* * *

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku terus melangkah menyusuri danau yang menyambutku setelah tadi aku berhasil melewati hutan terlarang yang di kelilingi oleh tanaman pinus. Di hadapanku kini terhampar sebuah danau yang sangat memanja mataku. Bagaimana tidak. Aku yang terlahir sebagai peri dengan elemen angin dan ditugaskan dalam kawasan kering, mendapati air jernih di depan mataku pastilah sangat menggoda.

Kusentuh air yang terasa terus memanggilku. Dari pantulannya aku bisa melihat bayanganku yang mulai memudar karena pergerakan air yang di sebabkan karena sentuhanku tadi. Hal negatif bertemu negatif memang selalu positif. Pikiranku yang kacau dan terpantul di air yang beriak lah hal negatifnya. Namun saat pergerakan air kembali tenang. Di situlah hal positifnya. Menyebabkan fikiranku juga kembali jernih.

Namun kemudian mataku tertarik dengan sebuah air terjun yang terletak di ujung danau. Tepat sejauh lima belas meter dariku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju air terjun tersebut.

Namun langkahku terhenti saat ekor mataku menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk di bebatuan antara celah air terjun disana. Gadis yang dibalut pakaian putih gading sebatas lutut dengan sedikit ornament di ujungnya. Dengan lengan yang tak tertutupi. Gadis dengan surai indigo dan poni yang nyaris menyentuh kelopak mata. Meski dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas warna matanya.

Bulan.

Kata itu yang muncul di kepalaku saat warna ungu kelamnya terpatri dari kedua bola matanya. Warna yang tak akan aku lupakan. Seketika rasa geram muncul di dadaku. Sesak. Kesal. Marah. Dan syok. Mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Memaksaku semakin ingin mempercepat rencanaku.

"Gadis itu? Bukankah dia..." Ucapku seketika menyadari perubahan yang ada padanya. "Aku yakin diaseorang manusia. Tapi mengapa dia sekarang..." Ucapanku menggantung, mencoba meyakinkan perkiraanku.

"Seorang peri?" Mendadak banyak pertanyaan menggantung di kepalaku.

Namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat membuatku tercekat. Bagaimana tidak? Aku mendapatinya terjun bebas dari tebing danau yang tinggi dan curam. Bukan karena aku tidak tahu sensasinya saat melakukan itu. Tapi aku pasti mengepakkan sayapku saat akan mengenai permukaan sakit. Tapi dia tidak. Bahkan tiga meter sebelum ia menyentuh airpun ia tak kunjung mengepakan sayapnya.

Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya tidaklah sempat untuk aku cegah. Karena dengan cepat tubuh kecilnya. masuk dalam genangan air dalam diiringi dengan bunyi hantaman yang sangat keras. Terbukti dari gelombang air yang tercipta saat tubuhnya menghilang dalam air.

Untuk mengurangi kesalahan lebih fatal. Aku terbang dengan cepat kearahnya. Masuk dalam air dan langsung menariknya dalam dekapanku saat ku temui dia dalam air hanya diam dan memejamkan mata. Sedikit berontak karena terkejut ia tetap tak bisa keluar dalam dekapan tangan kekarku.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" Tanyaku cepat saat ia telah ku naikan kembali di pinggiran danau.

"Dalam hal apa? Terjun bebas tadi sangat menyenangkan!" Kilahnya dengan mulai mengarahkan rambutnya yang basah, beserta poninya yang menyebabkan aku bisa melihat seluruh wajah halusnya yang seputih pualam.

"Menyenangkan? Itu nampak seperti ingin bunuh diri." Ujarku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tebing air terjun tersebut. "Seharusnya kau kepakan sayapmu saat akan menyentuh air. Dengan ketinggian segitu. Tekanan air dan kecepatanmu jatuh akan membunuhmu. Belum lagi bebatuan di dalam air." Paparku panjang lebar. Sedikit menjelaskan keadaan. Tapi yang kudapati adalah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Apakah ia sedang menertawakanku?.

"Boleh ku tau kau siapa?" Tanyanya. Hinata terlihat sedang memperhatikanku. Dari ujung kepa hingga kaki. Membuatku sedikit salah tingkah. Meski aku yakin celana ku tidaklah telalu ketat seperti peri-peri lainnya. Meski bajuku hanya semacam pakaian biasa dengan punggung terbuka untuk tempat sayapku.

"Kau bukan peri daerah sini bukan? Sebab semua peri daerah sini tau sensasinya saat melakukan itu. Sungguh. Itu hal yang menyenangkan. Tak semengerikan seperti yang terlihat." Lanjutnya.

"Kau bukan bunuh diri?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja bukan tuan emm.." Dia kebingungan memanggilku.

"Sasuke." Ucapku

"Tuan Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

"Panggil saja Sasuke. Namamu?" Tanyaku. Ok. Ini bukan sifatku. Mengajak kenal terlebih dahulu. Persetan dengan tadi aku menghawatirkan akan keselamatannya. Mengingat kembali akan rasa penasaranku aku harus mengetahui siapa jati dirinya.

"Hinata."

**End of Sasuke POV**

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Seorang lelaki berpawakan lembut dengan paras yang hampir tak berubah semenjak delapan tahun lalu meski telah banyak masalah menimpanya. Lelaki yang jika di ukur dengan umur manusia setara dengan pria berusia awal empat puluh. Pria yang justru masih menyisakan sisa-sisa karismatiknya untuk membujuk agar membebaskan putra bungsunya.

Namikaze Minato. Masih duduk dengan mengantongi jasa yang akan di tukarnya dengan sebuah permohonan. Kala itu Minato dengan sengitnya memburu dengan hati dingin peri-peri yang melanggar aturan. Bukan hanya peri yang melewati batas wilayahnya. Tapi juga peri-peri yang melakukan ritual terlarang. Menggandakan nyawa. Menciptakan hewan-hewan ajaib yang dilarang. Membunuh. Dan banyak yang lainya.

Didukung dengan jabatannya sebagai kepala keaaman peri air. Tidaklah susah mendapatkan anak buah untuk membantunya dalam menangkap peri-peri yang kini telah mendekam di penjara. Bersatu dengan putra bungsunya yang kini masih menempati penjara menara.

Hiruzen. Sebagai panglima peri elemen air telah menawarkan berbagai macam hadiah untuk membalas jasa Minato. Seperti yang di janjikannya waktu dulu ia mengumumkan sayembara penangkapan peri-peri tersebut. Tapi yang diminta pria dengan surai pirang yang telah di karuniai dua orang putra ini amatlah susah untuk ia wujudkan.

"Kumohon Hiruzen-sama. Saya janji dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama." Bujuk Minato untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi masalah Naruto bukanlah masalah kecil Minato. Dia seorang peri yang bisa mengancam dunia peri." Kilah Hiruzen. "Bayangkan jika gadis yang diselamatkan Naruto waktu itu menyebarluaskan dan mulai mempelajari kita? Itu adalah masalah besar." Lanjutnya. Dengan tangan ia tautkan di belakang tubuhnya. Gaya yang selalu Hiruzen keluarkan saat ia sedang serius.

"Bahkan bebas bersyarat sekalipun? Atau bisakah saya yang mengantukan posisinya?" Tawar Minato. Tetap berusaha.

"Kau meremehkan jabatanku Minato? Menyerahkanmu sebagai penganti Naruto? Dengan konsekuensi aku dituduh tidak berbuat adil dan peri air kehilangan kepala keamanan terbaiknya?" Hiruzen terdiam. Bingung dengan keinginan gila Minato.

"Kau juga mempunyai putra Hiruzen-sama. Bagaiamana rasanya waktu itu saat Sarutobi terjebak persahabatan dengan peri pemuja dewa? Kau juga ingin berperan untuknya kan?" Minato mengungkin masa lalu putra panglimanya. Terlalu lancang bahkan. Terserahlah. Asalkan putranya bisa bebas.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku hanya bisa memberikan kebebasan bersyarat. Dimana ia bisa bebas sepenuhnya bila ia bisa menangkap dalam waktu satu bulan peri angin yang kita bicarakn terakhir kali." Hiruzen duduk di bangku besarnya. Menandakan ia mulai serius.

"Bukankah itu terlalu sulit Hiruzen-sama? Bahkan aku saja dalam tiga tahun terakhir pencarian tidak bisa menangkapnya?" Minato merasa keberatan.

"Bukankah setimpal Minato? Aku berikan putramu kebebasan dan aku mendapatkan peri pelanggar aturan itu." Hiruzen mencoba memancing imblan yang setimpal.

"Baiklah. Jika ini satu-satunya jalan agar Naruto terbebas." Minato bangkit dari duduknya. Menunduk hormat. Dan langsung bergegas menuju tempat dimana Naruto berada.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Silahkan. Ketua Minato telah menunggu di bawah." Ucap salah satu bawahan Minato yang menjemputnya di sel tahanan. Hatake Kakashi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bebas?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Maaf. Itu bukan wewenang saya untuk menjelaskan." Jawab Kakashi.

Naruto melintasi ratusan sel saat menuju lantai terbawah penjara menara. Meski telah delapan tahun mendekam dalam selnya. Hal ini tetaplah aneh baginya. Bagaimana ia do besarkan dalam kemewahan. Tumbuh dalam tata karma yang terjaga. Dan sopan santun yang selalu di terimanya. Namun semenjak ia tinggal dalam sela penjara menara. Semua mendadak hilang.

Dulu, ia memilih menyelamatkan gadis itu bukan hanya ingin menyelematkan nyawanya. Dalam benaknya kala itu ia hanya ingin mencari alasan agar ia tak bertemu dengan Sasuke yang penuh dendam akibat kematian Sakura.

Ia juga merasa frustasi dan memilih mendekam di penjara dengan cara melangkar peraturan dunia peri, yakni menampakan wujud aslinya. Ia mulai berfikir bahwa hal terbaik dalam memulihkan sakit hatinya adalah dengan membuat dirinya tidak bahagia. Sakit hati karena di tinggal mati oleh sang kekasih.

"Naruto." Sapa Kyubi saat melihat adik semata wayangnya hadir di depan matanya. Dirangkulnya tubuh Naruto yang dalam ingatan kyubi semakin kecil dan kurus.

"Sudahlah. Jangan perlakukan aku layaknya anak kecil Kyu-nii." Elak Naruto. Berusaha melepas pelukan Kyubi. Kemudian Naruto beranjak dan menemui Minato.

"Hormat hamba. Otou-sama." Naruto membungkukan badannya. Tanda hormat. Meski telah mendekam dalam penjara. Naruto tidaklah lupa cara menyapa orangtuanya. Hormat layaknya kepada raja. Sebab, meskipun ia tak tahu alasan ia bisa terbebas kali ini, ia yakin ayahandanya lah yang berperan untuknya.

"Janganlah terlalu formal anakku. Kau tak perlu sehormat itu." Minato menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Sudah seharusnya hamba melakukan itu, setelah apa yang hamba torehkan pada nama baik Namikaze." Naruto tetap menunduk.

"Berjanjilah untuk memperbaikinya nak. Dan kau bisa mendapatkan kehormatan Namikazemu lagi." Minato menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Bagaimana hamba bisa melakukannya Otou-sama?" Kini Naruto mulai tertarik.

"Tangkaplah seorang peri buronan yang sedang merencanakan ritual terlarang. Dengan begitu panglima akan membebaskanmu secara utuh." Jelas Minato sembari mulai berjalan keluar. Di belakangnya Naruto dan Kyuubi berjalan berdampingan. Sementara Kakashi mengambil jarak lebih jauh di belakang mereka.

"Bolehkah hamba mengetahui siapa dia Otou-sama?" Tanya Naruto. Berusaha mendapat sinyal, siapakah yang harus ia buru.

"Seseorang dari wilayah peri angin. Lelaki berumur tak jauh darimu nak." Jelas Minato. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin membeberkan ciri-ciri lainnya. Agar anaknya lebih cepat bebas secara penuh. Namun sayangnya. Dengan waktunya saja ia masih susah mendapat kejelasan tentang siapa peri tersebut.

Dan dalam hati ia hanya bisa berdoa. Bahwa kebebasan Naruto bukanlah hal sia-sia dan angan-angan saja.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Setelah kejadian itu. Sasuke mendadak sering melanggar aturan. Ia sering melintasi batas wilayah peri air. Agar ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan tentu saja dia adalah Hinata.

"Kita mau kemana sehabis ini, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Semenjak pertemuannya seminggu lalu. Kini entah mengapa mereka berdua mendadak menjadi teman akrab. Bahkan kini Neji telah diambil alih keakrabannya.

"Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan di wilayah air Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Bahkan ia kini berani mengandengn lengan Hinata. Benar-benar sifat berbeda yang selama ini ada padanya selama delapan tahun.

"Kau suka pelangi? Aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengan peri pelangi. Mereka sangat baik." Ajak Hinata.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke cepat. "Aku tidak suka keramaian. Lagipula jangan terlalu memperkenalkan aku dengan orang lain. Kau tahu, menemuimu saja sudah kesalahan bagiku."

"Maaf. Aku lupa." Hinata menunduk menandakan ia menyesal. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke membelai helaian surai indigonya.

"Andai ia masih hidup. Pasti ia akan kukenalkan padamu." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Adik perempuanku. Adik tunggalku yang telah meninggal." Ucapan Sasuke di telinga Hinata terlihat sedih. Menimbulkan rasa prihatin di hatinya.

"Kau mau menceritakannya?" Pancing Hinata.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Flashback (Delapan Tahun Lalu)**

"Onii-san. Aku izin berangkat melaksanakan tugasku." Pamit Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Kau yakin Sakura. Kalau kau tak tahan biarlah aku yang melaksanakan tugasmu." Sergah Sasuke sebelum Sakura berangkat.

"Tenanglah onii-san. Kau itu peri angin. Pembuat tornado. Bukan peri kemarau sepertiku. Aku yakin aku bisa. Meski ini sulit bagiku. Tapi kemarau tetaplah harus ada. Agar keseimbangan dunia tetap terjaga." Bela Sakura. Pasalnya ia memang selalu sedih saat ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Bagaimana tidak? Orang-orang yang ia lihat saat kemarau melanda selalu terlihat bersedih hati. membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Baikalah kalau begitu. Lekaslah pulang. Jangan terlalu lama di daerah itu. Jika kau tak ingin merasa bersedih." Nasehat Sasuke. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku berangkat Onii-san." Sakura meninggalkan kediamannya dan menuju ke arah wilayah dimana ia harus bertugas. Bersama teman-temanya yang telah menunggiunya. Namun di tengah perjalanan ia berbelok arah. Bukan kekiri melainkan ke kakanan. Kearah wilayah peri air.

"Sakura-can." Panggil Naruto yang telah menunggu di perbatasan. "Ada yang mengikutimu?" Tanya Naruto saat Sakura telah berada di hadapannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita ke danau. Disana sedang tidak ada siapapun." Ajak Naruto sembari mengandeng tangan Sakura. Kemudian terbang rendah menuju danau.

Pakaian yang Sakura gunakan kali ini adalah gaun berwarna merah muda lembut sebatas paha. Dengan model meruncing mencapai lutut. Dengan lengan baju yang menutupi lenagnnya hingga batas sikut. Sementara Naruto menggunakan pakaian biasa. Celana panjang berwana coklat tua dan di dampingi sepatu boot bernada sedikit lebih muda. Dan baju tanpa lengan bermodel rompi.

Kemudian mereka duduk diantara ilalang yang menjulang tinggi di depan danau tempat biasa dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saling membelai menyalurkan rasa ingin saling memiliki. Sakura di pangkuan Naruto tak henti-hentinya membelai sayang wajah Naruto. Sementara diatasnya Naruto tak henti-henti membelai helaian surai merah muda kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau mau berkasih denganku Naruto-kun? padahal kau tau dengan begitu kau tak akan memperoleh keturunan?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan sendu.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan. Memilikimu saja sudah cukup bagiku." Naruto menatap emerald kekasihnya. Meyakinkan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" Sakura bangkit dan duduk. Memandang safir kekasihnya. Tak ingin melewatkan jawaban darinya sedikitpun.

"Kala itu aku merasa tergugah. Menyalah kan takdir. Saat melihatmu tertunduk sedih melihat rakyat menderita karena kemaraumu. Entah mengapa aku ingin menciptakan kebahagian dalam bentuk lain bila memang takdir yang menjadikanmu peri angin pembawa kemarau terlalu menyakitkan untukmu."Jawab Naruto jujur. Lantang dan lancar. Seolah itu memang sudah ihafalnya luar kepala.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit tersenyum. Kemudian Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium bibir Sakura lembut. Singkat dan tak ingin mendominasi. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin meminta lebih. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemersak tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ada yang datang. Kita harus pergi." Ucap Naruto dan langsung menarik Sakura. Dan terbang menjauh dari tempat itu. Terbang hingga membawa mereka kembali keperbatasan.

"Pulanglah. Dan jangan membuat siapapun curiga. Lebih baik kita jangan bertemu dulu. Aku dengar dari otou-san bahwa kini pengamanan perbatasan mulai diperketat. Sepertinya rumor tentang kita mulai menyebar." Papar Naruto. Tangannya ia usahakan menggengam tangan Sakura. Mencoba menyalurkan keseriusannya.

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Sakura mendesak.

"Jangan pikirkan keegoisanmu dulu Sakura. Aku tak ingin membuatmu lebih bahaya dari ini."

"Tapi aku tak mau berpisah darimu Naruto-kun." Rengek Sakura.

Melihat tatapan Sakura. Tak ayal Naruto ikut terbawa suasana. Disentuhnya pipi Sakura lembut. "Aku mohon. Aku janji kita akan bertemu kembali." Ucap Naruto. Namun Sakura hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya. Tanpa sadar Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Sakura lama.

"Aku mohon Sakura. Pulanglah." Pinta Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Dalam dekapan Naruto, Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan akhirnya ia terbang menjauh dari Naruto.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Darimana saja kau?" Selidik Sasuke saat adiknya pulang.

"Tugas." Jawab Sakura ragu. "Darimana lagi?"

"Jangan bohong. Ino bilang kau tak hadir saat penugasan." Ucap Sasuke tegas. Sementara dibelakangnya Mikoto menepuk bahu Sasuke. Menyuruh putra sulungnya agar tidak telalu keras.

"Ano. Tiba-tiba di perjalanan aku mendadak pusing. Mangkanya aku memilih beristirahat di pohon terdekat." Jawab Sakura bohong.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku mempercayaimu. Tapi jangan kecewakan aku. Aku minta itu." Ucap Sasuke dan dengan gerakan dagu menyuruh Sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Janganlah kau terlalu mengekangnya Sasuke. Dia masih labil." Pinta Mikoto halus. "Sekarang kau jemputlah otou-san di tempat kerjanya. Bilang bahwa ada pesan dari panglima peri angin."

"Dia bukan otou-sanku. Aku anak Fugaku. Bukan Kizashi." Bantah Sasuke. Sementara Mikoto hanya pasrah melihat penolakan putranya terhadap suami barunya. Tapi beruntungnya Sasuke mau menerima Sakura sebagai adiknya. Meski ia anak hasil hubungannya dengan Kizashi. Bukan dengan Fugaku.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Detik-detik berganti dengan menit. Menitpun silih berganti. Hari-haripun terus berganti. Malam-malam diganti dengan pagi. Pagipun berganti siang. Hingga musim-musimpun silih berganti. Membuat Sakura mulai tak nyaman berada di posisinya. Sudah sekian kali ia datang ke perbatasan. Namun Naruto tak pernah muncul.

Bahkan ia sudah sampaikan salam lewat bunga-bungan dandelion yang mulai menyebarkan tunasnya hingga ke wilayah air. Namun ia tak pernah mendapat balasan. Frustasi dengan keadaan yang mulai mencekam. Sakura mulai berani membaca buku-buka terlarang milik kakaknya yang entah darimana Sasuke mendapatkannya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Onii-san?" Jawab Sakura gugup. Hingga menjatuhkan puku yang di bacanya. Menampilan tulisa '_Saseru' _sebagai sub bab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bacaan ini Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung melotot mendapati buku bacaan Sakura.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin membacanya saja. Tedak lebih." Kilah Sakura dengan gugup.

"Hanya? INI BUKU TERLARANG SAKURA." Teriak Sasuke. Membuat Mikoto yang berada di latar ikut bergabung.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya mikoto dengan tergesa.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sakura masuklah dalam kamarmu." Perintah Sasuke dan langsung dituruti oleh Sakura.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Dia membaca ini." Sasuke meletakan buku yang baru saja Sakura baca. "Akhir-akhir ini aku mencurigainya." Ucap Sasuke seraya memijat tengkuknya.

"Ini? Bukankah ini buka terlarang." Ujar Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Kau lupa suamimu dulu adalah kepala keamanan wilayah peri angin. Darimana kau fikir aku mendapatkanya kalau bukan dari hasil jarahan Fugaku." Jawab Sasuke kasar.

"Jika kau bertanya mengapa Sakura membacanya. Ini sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan peri air waktu itu." Sasuke mulai tampak berfikir. Sekilas ia teringat saat ada peri air yang menatap adiknya intens kala dulu Sakura bertugas. " Aku takut ia ingin melakukan ritual perpindahan. Agar ia bisa bersama pemuda itu. Pemuda dari wilayah peri air." Mata onyx Sasuke mulai menerawang.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Di kamarnya Sakura mulai mengingat kembali apa yang di bacanya. Jamur _kuroi _(sejenis jamur beracun berwarna hitam)_._ Bulu _shika_ (rusa). Retakan sayap. Dan bunga tulip. Itulah yang iya ingat di tulisan bab_ saseru_. Bab yang menjelaskan bagaimana cara seorang peri berpindah elemen. Dan Sakura bermaksud melakukan itu.

"Jamur _kuroi_, bulu shika aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya disini. Retakan sayap aku bisa mendapaykannya dengan meretakan sayapku sendiri. Tapi dimana aku bisa mendapatkan bunga tulip? Tulip tak akan ada yang hidup di daerah ini?" Merasa bingung Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Haruskah aku engantinya dengan bungan pinus?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Selepas siang. Tepat saat matahari berada di ketinggian empat puluh lima derajat di sebelah barat. Sakura dengan hati-hati dan tidak menimbulakan suara berusaha menyelinap keluar dari rumahnya. Bukan karena apa ia melakukan hal ini. Lebih karena penjagaan yang di perketat kini tidak hanya di wilayah peri air. Namun juga di wilayahnya.

Hal ini juga berdampak pada perilaku kakaknya terhadapnya. Mendadak beberapa minggu terakhir, pergerakannya tak sebebas dahulu

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sakura parau. Sudah sekian kali ia memanggil nama kekasihnya itu. Namun yang di panggilnya tak kunjung tiba. Di tempat dimana bisa mereka bermadu kasih.

"NARUTO KUMOHON. KELUARLAH." Teriaknya lagi. "JIKA KAU TAK KELUAR. AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA." Perlahan ia meneteskan air matanya. Ia sadar, berperilaku seperti ini adalah bahaya. Andai saja saat ini adalah saat para penjaga perbatasan wilayah beroprasi, sudah dapat di pastikan ia akan di tangkap.

"Aku mohon." Pintanya lirih. Ditunggunya beberapa saat dengan harapan penuh bahwa kekasihnya akan datang menemuinya. Namun setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Naruto tak kunjung menemuinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Ucapnya lirih. "Aku akan melakukannya agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu Naruto." Lanjutnya. Tak kalah lirih.

Sakura meremas dengan kuat sayap bagian kanannya. Dengan sekali tarik ia mendapatkan segenggam bagian sayapnya telah terputus. Meninggalkan robekan pada sayap kanannya. Membuat ia tak akan bisa terbang lagi meski ia ingin mundur dan tak akan melakukan ritual terlarangnya lagi.

Diremasnya sayap yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Membuatnya menjadi serbuk kasar. Kemudian ia masukan sayapnya dalam sebuah botol yang telah berisi ramuan yang ia buat.

"_Terano wa miziu akashero no tsubasa._" Sakura mengucapkan mantra dengan sangat jelas. Mantra yang sempat ia dapatkan dari buku Sasuke. Dengan cara menyobeknya tanpa disadari oleh kakaknya kala itu. Dalam hati ia tetap berdoa. 'Kumohon. tukarlah sayapku untuk air. Ubahlah aku menjadi peri air.'

Pelahan ia tegak ramuan cair dalam botol tersebut. Menegaknya hingga tak tersisa. Menampilkan rasa pahit yang menyengat. Berasal dari jamur hitam beracun tersebut. Perlahan badannya terasa panas. Dan secara berangsur cahaya mulai menyelimutinya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto~

Seolah ada yang memanggilnya. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. Namun tak ada seseorangpun disana. Saat ini ia ada di tempat ayahnya bekerja. Disebuah pohon bringin tua yang menjadi tempat para pelindung wilayah peri air berkumpul. Semenjak beredarnya rumor peri-peri yang melewati wilayah perbatasan. Minato memang sering membawa dirinya kesini. Bahkan Minato merekomendasikan dirinya agar ikut bertugas.

Naruto-kun~~~

Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi ia mendengarnya.

Ada apa ini? Batin Naruto.

Merasa ada yang menganggunya ia mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang keluar. Menghirup nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya panjang. Mencoba merilekskan pikirannya. Siapa tahu ia memang merasa peneat. Merasa bersalah. Karena memang sudah beberapa bulan ini ia tak pernah menemui kekasih hatinya. Sakura.

Naruto-kun. Kumohon~

Ok! Cukup sudah! Ia benar-benar tak bisa tenang. Tak bisa membiarkan suara-suara itu terngiang begitu saja. Dengan kepakan sayap kuat. Naruto langsung terbang tinggi. Mengabaikan teriakan ayahnya yang memanggilnya karena meninggalkan tugas begitu saja.

Namun karena bingung Naruto malah menuju rumahnya. Seolah ada yang janggal dan terlupakan. Di pandangi halaman rumahnya. Memandangi tanaman-tanaman yang tumuh disanana. Dan ia teringat akan satu hal.

"_Opeenio_." Mantra pelepas sihir ia ucapkan. Dan dengan serentak banyak tunas bungan dandelion menghampirinya. Dengan sekali sentuh pada salah satunya, munculah suara Sakura. Lebih tepatnya, pesan Sakura untuknya.

_'Naruto-kun aku merindukanmu."_ Bunyi dari salah satu tunas dandelion. Di sentunya tunas dandelion yang lain.

_'Naruto-kun. Datanglah keperbatasan. Aku menunggumu." _ Disentuhnya yang lain.

_'Naruto-kun. Kumohon datanglah. Aku merindukanmu.' _Disentuhnya lagi yang lain.

_'Naruto-kun kau kemana? Tak rindukah kau padaku?'_ Semua. Naruto menyentuh semua tunas dandelion secara acak. Dan dengan serempak ia mendengar semua pesan dari Sakura. Pesan yang rata-rata membunyikan kata 'rindu' dan 'datanglah'.

"Bagaimana ini semua bisa tak sampai padaku?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Dan sedetik kemudian ia sadar akan satu hal. Ayahnya adalah kepala keamanan wilayah peri air. Sudah pasti ia melindungi rumahnya dengan suatu mantra. Dan pastilah ayahnya sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan peri angin tersebut. Maka masuk akalah mengapa ayahnya sangat bersikukuh ingin memasukannya dalam daftar bertugas menjaga wilayah.

Dan akhirnya dengan tergesa ia terbang kearah perbatasan wilayah peri air. Terbang dengan sekuat tenaga hingga ia bisa merasakan sakit di pangkal tulang sayapnya. Namun ia tak memperdulikannya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah, ia harus cepat-cepat menemui kekasihnya.

Namun pemandangan yang ia lihat setelahnya sungguh menyayat hatinya. Bagaimana ia menyaksikan tubuh kekasihnya mencair. Bagaimana ia melihat tubuh Sakura leleh di pangkuan Sasuke.

Ya. Memang kini Sakura berada dalam pangkuan Sasuke. Mencair menjadi serbuk cahaya. Bahkan air mata yang di teteskannyapun tak sempat menyentuh tanah. Karena ikut mencair menjadi serbuk cahaya.

"Sakura-can!" Sahut Naruto lemah. Ia jatuh berlutut di hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hn? Sedang apa kau kesini brengsek. Untuk melihat kematiannya?" Tanya Sasuke sengit. Di tepisnya tangan Naruto yang terulur mencoba menyentuh tubuh Sakura.

"PERGI." Perintah Sasuke tegas. Namun di pangkuannya sakura menggeleng dan memohon Sasuke untuk menghentikannya.

"Kau begini karenanya Sakura. Sadarlah!" Pinta Sasuke. Tanpa sadar hati kerasnya luluh. Luluh bersama setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku mohon onii-san. Untuk terakhir kalinya." Pinta Sakura lemah.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Kau tak perlu. Dan andai ia meningal karena mu!" Tuduh Sasuke. "Jangan pernah kabur dariku. Karena aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu." Ujar Sasuke. Kemudian ia bangkit sembari menggendong Sakura di dekapannya. Terbang tinggi melintasi perbatasan. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan seribu pertanyaan.

Dalam gendongannya, Sakura memberotak lemah. "Aku mohon onii-san. Aku ingin bersamanya saat terakhir." Ucap Sakura tak kalah lemah dengan pergerakannya.

"Tidak!" Ucap Sasuke tegas. "Kau akan selamat. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat jahat. Biarkanlah aku menjadi kunang-kunang. Asalkan aku berada di sisinya." Pinta Sakura sekali lagi. Namun Sasuke tidak menggubris. Ia tetap terbang dengan cepat meninggalkan daerah itu. Meski begitu Sakura dapat melihatnya. Sikap sang kakak yang hawatir. Gusar. Dan Sedih!.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura. "Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya." Lanjut Sakura.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sementara di tempatnya Naruto terdiam. Mencoba kembali mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meninggal! Bukankah tadi ia mendengar perkataan bahwa 'jika Sakura meninggal'. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Sakura bisa meninggal? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Kemudian ekormatanya menangkap sebuah btol yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya. Di ciumnya aroma cairan yang berasal dari sana. Dan ia tangkap adalah, "Jamur _kuroi?_" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali menemukan sesuatu. Secarik kertas. Dibacanya bait mantra yang tertera disana. Dan mendadak aliran darahnya seolah terhenti. Mendadak kepalanya pusing. Dan setetes air mata luluh di pipinya.

"Sakura-can." Ucapnya dengan nada penyesalan. Karena ia tahu. Mantra apa yang kini ada di tangannya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sementara di kediamannya. Sasuke langsung bertindak cepat. Membacakan mantra apa saja yang bisa memperlambat perubahan tubuh adiknya menjadi serbuk cahanya. Mencegahnya berubah menjadi kunang-kunang. Karena waktunya hanya dua puluh empat jam. Setelah itu ia tak akan bisa menyelamatkan adiknya.

Merasa tak cukup. Ia kembali membuka buku-uku terlarang peninggalan mendiang ayahnya. Membaca buku-buku dengan tulisan bahasa kuno yang sudah ia mengerti sejak lama.

"Aku harus mencari tubuh manusia." Ujarnya singkat. Penuh dengan siasat.

Dan yang terjadi sesudahnya adalah, ia menemukan sasaran seorang manusia yang terlihat sudah dalam keadaan sekarat. Hampir mati karena kelelahan dan kelaparan. Tapi sayangnya manusia tersebut berada di daerah peri air. Membuat dirinya tidak bisa langsung membawa tubuhnya dan menukarnya untuk adiknya sebagai perwujudtan mediasi. Agar adiknya tak berubah menjadi kunang-kunang.

Waktu itu penjagaan perbatasan mencapai puncaknya. Semakin ketat. Dan semakin tak bisa di tembus. Serasa kemalangan semakin menimpanya. Harapan agar adiknya tak berubah menjadi kunang-kunang mendadak sirna. Karena dilihatnya seseorang yang tengah ia incar di selamatkan oleh seseorang yang menyebabkan adiknya berbuat nekat.

Ya. Ia melihat Naruto menyelamatkan manusia incarannya. Tak berhenti disitu. Naruto membeberkan identitas perinya kepada manusia tersebut. Manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan surai indigo. Tak peduli di sekitarnya banyak peri penjaga perbatasan. Karena memang itulah keinginannya.

Naruto memilih mendekam dipenjara. Mengantikan sesalnya akibat perbuatan nekat Sakura yang ingin berpindah elemen. Membuatnya akan berubah menjadi kunang-kunang dalam beberapa jam lagi.

Sementara di tempat persembunyian. Sasuke semakin menaruh dendam pada Naruto. Merasa adiknya di biarkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya tanpa berusaha apa-apa. Meskipun orang tersebut telah jatuh dalam penyesalan.

**End of Flashback**

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Hinata mendengarnya dengan seksama. Tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun. Berusaha simpati dengan cerita Sasuke. Meskipun diam-diam Hinata memerhatikan pahatan wajah tegas di depannya. Rambut _spike_ kebelakang. Hidung mancung. Mata onyx sekelam malam. Membuat Hinata merasa selalu teduh.

Tapi ada satu hal yang di lewatkan Hinata. Yakni Sasuke tidak menceritakan bagian akhir. Lebih tepatnya ia mengubah bagian akhir saat Sakura menjadi kunang-kunang.

Sasuke hanya menceritakan sebatas dimana adiknya ─Sakura─ mencoba berubah menjadi peri air. Dan akhirnya meninggal dan berubah menjadi kunang-kunang karena gagal. Benar-benar tak memberitahu. Bahwa dahulu, Sasuke berniat membuatnya menjadi wadah mediasi adik tersayangnya.

"Dulu aku merasa kesal pada Sakura. Bagaimana ia bisa terlibat cinta bodoh. Cinta yang membuatnya gila. Hingga ingin berpindah elemen." Dengan perlahan Sasuke meletakan tangannya di pipi Hinata. "Tapi kini aku bisa menyadarinya. Bahwa memang cintak tak bisa di tentikan akan menghampiri siapa dengan siapa. Tak peduli jika mereka tersiksa dengan cinta tersebut." Lanjutnya, sembari membelai pipi Hinata. Berbeda dengan ucapan. Sasuke hanya ingin memanfaatkan keadaan dan keluguan Hinata.

Hinata memang bukan peri asli. Alias bukan dilahirkan sebagai peri. Tapi ia tahu tentang dunia barunya. Ia mengerti ─amat mengerti─ bahwa cinta dua peri berbeda elemen adalah hal yang salah. Hal yang dilarang. Tapi bagaimana jika ada seorang peri yang jatuh cinta pada dan merelakan kesengsaraan sementara dirinya telah mencintai orang lain. Haruskah ia mengalah. MEmbiarkan sosok didepannya semakin masuk jauh dalam hidupnya?

Hinata bingung.

Tapi kebingungan yang ia alami kini bukanlah pertama kalinya. Mengingat bagaimana usaha kerasnya dulu saat ia tak bisa lepas memikirkan Naruto setelah ia selamat delapan tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana caranya memikirkan agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan peri air bernama Naruto tersebut.

Merasa tak akan bisa menemuinya lagi karena ia seorang seorang manusia. Akhirnya Hinata nekat menumbalkan apapun. Dengan sebuah ritual yang terulis di sebuah buku tua milik seseorang yang mengaku penjaga dunia manusia dan dunia peri ia menumbalkan dirinya sendiri.

Menumbalkan dirinya yang menyebabkan semua tentang dirinya didunia manusia akan lenyap. Ayahnya tak akan mengingatnya. Ibunya. Adiknya juga. Semua. Semua yang mengenal Hinata tak akan ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Karena ia memang tak pernah ada. Dihitung sejak ia resmi menjadi peri. Dan jasad manusianya entah diapakan oleh penjaga tersebut.

Tepat saat matahari berada di ujung. Saat langit menampilakan keajaibannya sekali lagi dengan gradasi indahnya. Saat hawa hangat mulai berubah dingin. Saat hari berubah malam. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup bibir ranum Hinata. Ciuman yang penuh perasaan.

Dalam hati Hinata berdoa. Di tengan ciumannya. _'Tuhan! Izinkan aku bertemu kembali 'denganya'. Dan aku tak akan meminta lebih.'_

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Huwaaaaa... Maaf baru update...  
Makasih reviewnya...  
Sekedar kasih tau...  
ini end di chap 4...  
Tapi kalo ada yang minta cepat...  
mungkin chap 3 aku panjangin jadi bisa ending...


End file.
